The Hellbound
by nightwolf93
Summary: He is the last of our kind and by far the most powerful since the first to lead our kind. He who walks the line between Light and flame. All shall kneel before him and the wicked shall quake in fear at his approach. He is the last he is the strongest and he will make sure our legacy WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN! Chapter 2 is now up and has replaced the Authors note also guests can review.
1. Chapter 1

The Hellbound

Cant really figure out a summery but please read.

Night: Sigh I love rainy days always the best time to relax or take a nape.

Naruto: so writing is relaxing to you?

Night: Nods Yep! I can always put my emotions into it. It can also be used as a method to calm down. That or get these annoying plot lines out of my head that never go away.

Naruto: O so that's why you're always writing.

Night: Yes! That's also why I take so long to update my other story's. You see for some reason I get caught up on one anima a week and I can only write for that anime tell I get bored and watch another one.

Naruto: Nods So basically you only write when your interested in it.

Night: Nods basically yes. Any way I do not own Naruto only own my Ideas.

Night & Naruto: ENJOY!

Chapter one

Naruto silently cried as he sat in his apartment on the floor the rain outside rattling on the window as lightning flashed. He was in a pair of black boxers and covered in bandages his torso and chest where heavily bandaged with little red dots signaling that he would need to change them soon and his arms and legs where also bandaged.

He leaned back looking at the cracked and leaking ceiling 'Why? Why are they doing this? I've always helped them and this is how they repay me? By banishing me after I returned there precious Uchiha and nearly getting killed in the process?' he screamed mentally.

There was a rumble inside his mind **"Well boy what will you do now? Your friends have left you and your village abandoned you. You have nothing left boy."** Said Kyuubi as he watched his jailor's misery then looked at the seal **"This seal won't hold forever boy and when it breaks I shall enjoy watching you writhe in pain." **He said laughing as the seal gave an ominous crack.

Suddenly the seal started to glow and a portion of it started to burn and when it stopped a wolf head was now imprinted in the metal. Kyuubi looked at the seal in confusion tell every thing burned red.

Naruto who had been crying a moment before was now thrashing as screams of pain ripped through his throat. His body was shifting and bones where cracking as his body begin to change. Then suddenly everything went black.

In his mindscape

Naruto slowly started to awaken as the sounds of roars and screams felled the air. He looked around groggily to see a burning city and to his horror a battle field. He looked forward and his eye's widened in terror for in front of him was none other than the Kyuubi himself who was chained to four giant pillars with monstrous black chains. Which where wrapped tightly around his torse ond legs. His paws where also chained to the ground. The foxes crimson eyes glared murduriously at the blond for a moment before focusing back towards the being before him. A broken white marble blood stained throne was in front of it where a woman with short fiery red hair sat and watched the burning city with an almost pitting look. She wore a red tank top with black ninja pants and black spiked shoulder pads, chest armor with black arm guards and shin guards with steal toed combat boots. She looked directly at him with dark orange eyes that seemed to pierce his soul as if dissecting it and examining him piece by piece he shivered as she smiled and motioned for him to come forward.

He slowly stepped forward "Hello Naruto." She said gently as Kyuubi jerked at his chains and metal muzzle which bound his mouth shut causing Naruto to cower a little. She just smiled "Don't worry about fuzzy his not going anywhere so don't worry. Now I guess your wondering what's going on." She said.

He nodded as she leaned back and crossed her legs and arms "Well take a seat son this is going to take a while." She said as a throne appeared behind him.

He nodded dumbly and sat down slowly never taking his eyes off of her "Now can you tell me what's going on here? First off who and what are you? Why's Kyuubi here? Why are you here and where is here! For that mater." He asked pointing at her.

She let out a laugh still smiling "Lets see I'm your Great Ancestor on your mothers side my name is Akane Hailstorm and your guide. Kyuubi is there because I'm about to do something to him and as for where we are. Where in your mind." She said gesturing towards the burning city "At least what's left of it." She said grimacing.

He looked confused "What do you mean. This cant be my mind." He said.

Akane shook her head "What you know as your mind son is the seal which kept fuzzy here at bay. Your actual mind is this city. You see each emotion you feel has a different effect on this place. As you can see your emotions are in turmoil from ranging from anger sadness and betrayal." She said as she looked at the ominous red sky as thunder and lightning cracked over head.

He nodded "But you still haven't answered my question." He said.

Akane smiled "The reason why I am here is because that dunce of a father of yours seal finally let me and your blood line out. That stupid idiot sealed not only this big idiot away but me as well. Not just that but a bunch of other things. Stupid moron left one hell of a mess for me to clean up." She started muttering insults at his father that hade Kyuubi laughing or what he assumed as he was letting out strange hacking sounds.

Then something suddenly clicked in his mind "I HAVE A BLOOD LINE!" he practically screeched.

Akane nodded as she cleaned out her ear "Yes it's a very old one and very powerful but that will have to wait it seems your life is in danger and we need to leave this village." She said.

"What do you mean? Isn't banishing me enough?" he asked.

Akane shook her head "No son they want you dead and burred. Now be quiet and lessen and maybe we can get out of this alive." She growled.

He nodded and lessened to her silently as she spoke "Good now first we take your inheritance. From what your mother has told me it should be in the Hokage office behind the Picture of the 4th. Now after you get that I want you to go to the training grounds near the forest of death and there we shall be collecting a few things. But anyway First I want you to pack your things and get ready to leave. O also where taking the scroll of sealing with use on our trip. Don't ask just do it o Also when you wake up there shall be a few changes to your body. Now off you go." She said and with a wave of her hand he was thrown out of his mindscape.

Out side

When Naruto came around he noticed a few things. One he was taller two his hair was down past his shoulders, three he was more muscular, and four he felt more powerful than when he went one tail with Kyuubis chakra!

'Yeah yeah enough with admiring yourself kid and get moving. We have little time before those Ambu as you call them come knocking down your door.'

He jumped "Akane? Where are you?" he asked.

'In your head. Also you can talk with me through thought so don't talk out loud or they might think your communicating with fuzzy." She said.

He nodded 'Alright now what do I do?" he asked.

She sighed 'First we need to get packed so get started while I inform you of your blood line." She said.

'Alright.' He said and went to packing.

'Alright first thing you need to know is that our ling is called the Hellbound blood line and there is very good reason for that. You see a very _very_ long time ago a demon fell in love with a mortal and skipping the whole love and tragedy story yada yada you get us. Now the demon in question was what's called a hellhound a very powerful and scary demon. Even the Bunji feared them since they hade the power to drag there sorry carcasses back to hell even the half breeds where as strong as the full blooded ones though we cant enter hell so we are a little less powerful. But don't get your hopes up we can still dish out a good butt whoppin. Now each Hellhound hade deferent powers ranging from all sorts of fire to earth lava and ice. Don't ask. Any way from what I can tell you have power over fire and maybe a bit of Ice. Anyway back to the explanation. Each Hellbound has either three or two forms. A human forum that you're in now, a War forum for battle that takes on the forum of either a humanoid wolf or dog, and a animal forum. Now I don't know what you have but I do know you have your war forum so let's get to the basics. Your war forum is the most destructive of your forums since you can control your power at will let's say you want to throw a flaming ball of death at some one. Only will a ball of fire in your hand and Vwala! You have a fire ball that you can throw at anything you want. Now other than that you have incredible power and strength coupled with speed. Now that's enough for now since your done packing we can head to the hags office and snatch what we need and get out of dodge." She said as he slung a small bag over his shoulder.

Since he had out grow his cloths he had taken a pair of his old orange jumpsuit pants and turned them into shorts and found a over sized white T shirt that was now form fitting a pair of black sandals and jumped out the window but not before putting hundreds of explosive notes around his home. He stayed in the shadows and dodged the Ambu patrols as they and a few other ninja made there way to his apartment. He speed up and finally made it to the Hokage Office. He slowly after making sure no one was there followed Akane's orders and bit his thumb and whipped some blood on the photo and a safe appeared and after putting in the combination he opened it. In the safe was four scrolls and a piece of paper. He quickly took the scrolls and stuffed them in the bag and the piece of paper and after writing a quick note and tying it to the sake bottle that Tsunade hide from Shuzin and left.

"Alright now get out of there as fast as you can and go towards the… Hmm was it near the Forest of Death or The forest Near the Hokage Monument? I cant remember." She muttered.

Naruto sweat dropped 'Ahh the address and key are on this paper Akane." He said.

He felt Akane nodded 'Alright then go for it! Tell then I'll be working on something. O Fuuuuzzzyyy~! Come here I need you for a second.' She said sweetly then the connection cut off.

Naruto shuddered and for some odd reason felt a bit of pity for the fuzz ball but then shrugged it off and went to the clan compound.

Time skip

Naruto jumped as he heard a resounding bang through the village and ran faster as alarms started going off. He jumped over the village wall and into the surrounding forest. He was now about ten minutes outside of Konaho when a Kunai whizzed past his ear shortly followed by shouts of kill the demon.

'Ahh Akane san! A little HELP!' he mentally screamed.

"Hmmm o I see those Temes found you." She said with little interest.

He was now sweating as he dodged another object 'How the hell can you be so calm when there are people more powerful then me out to kill ME!" he mentally screeched.

"Ow! Dame he was right you really can deafen some one. O any way just keep running for a few more minutes. By then it should be ready." She muttered "O and incoming shurikan." She said as her preacens reseeded.

Naruto took the warning and jumped out of the way as said weapon cut through the tree branch and speed up. Now he was about a mile outside Konaho and he was now starting to panic.

'AKANE I'M GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" he screamed.

"Alright alright. Now do this seals and repeat after me. Fuzzy start loading the chakra!" She shouted and told him what to do.

Naruto stopped in a clearing and turned to face the pursuers as he chanted doing hand signs "Boar, Monkey, Rat, Dog, Ram-" he kept chanting and performing hand sings as they reached him.

Without a moments notice they surrounded him as he kept chanting the leader cackled "So you finally surrendered demon?" he laughed but stopped as he continued chanting "Hay I'm talking to you!" he roared.

But Naruto paid no head as he finished with a final seal "FOX! Dimensional Jutsu: Dimension jump!" he roared.

The ninjas eyes widened along with everyone else's but he quickly snapped out of it "ATTACK BEFORE HE KILLS US ALL!" he roared over the wind as he threw a few shuriken at him.

Naruto Felt pain for a few short seconds but then he felt numb as everything went black.

End Chapter.

Now I'm Debating on what to mix's this with since I'm making this a cross over Fic. So I'm leaving it to you. Here are the one's I'm debating with.

One Piece

Which the pairings will be Naruto x Robin

Fullmetal Alchemist

Naruto/ Hawkeye

Digimon

RukixNaruto If so his partner will be either a fox digimon of my creation or Kyuubi.

And lastly Bleach

YorichiXNaruto

SoifonXNaruto

Or TatskyxNaruto (Personally I'm leaning towards this paring. Not enough of em if ya ask me.)

And that's it! Now please VOTE!


	2. Chapter 2

The Hellbound

Hay everyone. Thanks for giving me some time. While I'm still a little out of it my sister and friend have pretty much taken it upon themselves to drag me out of my depression. I swear they could give comedy central a run for its money no joke they are that funny. Any way here is the next chapter to The Hellbound. Enjoy.

O also can someone tell me how the hell to send files to a Beta reader? I tried to send some to Dimensional Gallery God but I couldn't figure out how. Well if he is still intrested in the job atleast.

Also Guest can now reveiw. Flames will be deleted.

Chapter 2

Naruto groaned as he slowly got to his feet and tried too gain his bearings. It was night out where ever he was and the stars where shining brightly and the crescent moon showered the desert land around him with a dim glow. His paws clicked against the stone beneath him as he walke-… Wait... Paws?!

He looked down and gapped at the two massive orange paws that glowed faintly lighting up the stones beneath him. He heard a trickle of water and spun around to see a small pool of water. He darted over and stopped at the edge and peered down.

To show the giant head of an orange wolf. His eyes widened in shock before studying himself. By his estamint he was about the size of a large draft horse. His fur was a firry orange his mane which looked almost like a Mohawk glowed a dark icy blue along with his eye's tail and paws. He grinned showing of impressive 6 inch fangs and looked to his feet to see 3 inch claws.

"_I see you have your Beast form. Impressive you have a main. Must have some Alpha blood in you not many do." _Muttered Akane.

Naruto was confused **'Alpha blood?'** he asked.

Akane hummed _"All wolves no matter the breed have rolls. Theres the Alpha the leader the Beta second in command then the hunters watchers who care for the young and the omega the bottom of the pack. You my son are an Alpha a leader though you are young and inexperienced. So your main is short showing that you are a rouge one who has potential but no pack." _She explained.

He nodded his furry head **'Okay that makes sense. Now where are we?'**

She hummed _"No clue."_ She replied with a shrug.

Naruto face faulted as Kyuubi roared with laughter. Or as much as you can with a giant muzzle made of iron on you face.

"**WHAT! What do you mean you have no clue?! Didn't you already pick a world before we left?!"** he roared in panic.

Akane hummed in thought _'Nope. There are just too many to pick from and besides that no one can control where one goes when they jump. For that you need a Dimension gate and those come with a heavy price. Usually Hell Fire Crystals are the best way to pay the fee." _She said not really caring as she tried to figure out where they where.

Naruto sighed **"Well at least it worked. Now all we have to do is find civilization… If humans exist here that is."** He said with a grimace.

Akane laughed _"O cheer up boy. This is a new world full of chances now get up and look around… This place seems familiar."_ She muttered.

Naruto nodded and began to explore the old ruins he had landed in from the looks of things it was once some sort of church **'So what are Hell fire Crystals? And why would they count as money to Dimension gates.? Also what are dimension gates?"** he asked curiously as he noticed faint drawings on a far wall.

"_Lets see lets start with the gates and there purpose. Now as we all know there is a Heaven and Hell. What many do not know is that there is only one Heaven and Hell both of which are attached to multiple dimensions with there worlds and laws. Now the gates allow the army's and collectors to pass through the gate to the worlds where they are needed. Like the Angel of Death and his minions they collect the good souls and bring them to heaven. Hellhounds and some demons also pass through the gate to collect the damned souls. With me so far?" _she asked getting a nod from him_ "Good now for heaven the price is stones of light and such filled with healing powers and other such things to power the gates For hell it's the crystals. The crystals are full of sin such as Lust Gluttony Pride sloth Wrath Greed and envy. The seven deadly sins and with it the blood and souls of countless damned. This also fuels the gates." _She explained.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion **"Why would they need the crystals if they hade those light stones you talked about?"**

Akane smiled _"I'm glad you asked. You see the world lives off of balance there can't be good without evil and with out evil there can be no good same thing with life and death. After all without death we could not bring life and the world would grow stagnate and decay over time. Now back to the topic at hand the world isn't black and white its gray and its messy. As such the gate must mirror these worlds. That is where the stones come in. You see they counter act the harmful energy when they pass through like. Let's say an Angel was to pass through a gate. He or She would give the keeper a light stone and in turn the Gate would counter act there power with a Hell Crystal to safely send them through same with the demons only a light crystal is used."_ She explained.

Naruto nodded **"Alright I think I understand. Now you said the toll differs for each world?"**

He felt her nod _"Yes. Each keeper is deferent as they reflect the world in which they live. But other than that that is all I know of them. O one more thing. If you ever meet one be very __very __**very**__ careful you don't always get what they promised in the way you wish it. Like lets say you ask for a priceless stone for example. They might give a regular stone that actually has no price or they give you one and bad things happen like they take more from you than they need or unfortunate things befall you. Understand?"_ she asked seriously.

He nodded **"Simply put Don't trust a damn thing that comes out of there mouth. Right?"**

"_Exactly! Finally some one understands!... I know that symbol." _He heard her mutter as he came to a complete stop in front of the largest and still standing wall of the ruins. It stood 3 to 4 story's high. Though it had been weathered severely by rain and sand storms from the desert they hade some how landed in the symbol was still clear. It was a giant circle with many bits and pieces of writing here and there but what stood out the most was the image of a dragon eating its tail.

"**Akane what is this?"** he asked curiously as he inspected the symbol.

"_SHIT! WHY THE HELL DID WE LAND HERE OF ALL PLACES. THAT CRAZY BASTARD IS STILL AROUND! GOD DAMN SOUL SNATCH MURDERING MOTHER FUCKING MOSTE-"_**"AKANE!**"_ "WHAT!? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a break down? O this is not good! Not good at all." _She muttered pacing in front of the throne as she tried desperately to work out something in her head.

Kyuubi simply watched her boredom clear in its eyes along with slight amusement at the sight.

'**Can you please explain why you are having a break down? Honestly what is so bad about a simple drawing. I mean it's not like it could hurt any body."** Said Naruto who sat on his hunches.

She snorted _"Yeah the fuzz ball thought the same thing and look where that got him."_ She said getting a growl of annoyance in return from said fuzz ball.

'**Alright I'll bite what's so bad about it? Is it like a seal or something?"** he asked wearily. If these people who ever they are could seal thing like they did in his home world then he was in big trouble.

Akane shook her head _"No nothing like that. This seal represents Alchemy."_ **"Alchemy?"** _"Yes Alchemy is the art of turning one thing into another like stone to gold or copper to steal. It can also be used to repair or heal things. Now this while is very dangerous that is not what worry's me. The symbol the Ortoboris the symbol of the Dragon eating it's tail is the sing of the Homunculi." _She said causing Kyuubi to stiffen she looked behind her and grinned viciously _"That's right fur ball I know exactly where I'm at what where dealing with and how much SHIT where in. So next time you decide to run your mouth about the 'Insignificant flesh sack that doesn't know jack shit about anything' you best remember what this 'flesh bag' IS! Now that my little melt down is over I guess your wondering what I'm talking about."_ Naruto nodded his huge fuzzy head and Akane went to explain _"Now as you know Alchemy is the art of turning things into what you want but it comes with a few rules as all things do. This rule is absolute and the punishment for breaking it is severe. The rules or the main one is equivalent exchange. If you want something then you must give something of equal value in return second rule don't FUCK with human transmutation. Shit gets nasty trust me I've seen a few results of that. Any way when a human does this and is… somewhat successful they create a Homunculi. A Homunculi is not human it may take the form of the one it was supposed to be like the dead human one wished to bring back but its just not them. That and they have powers like this one bastard I meet. Envy was his name looks like a human palm tree. No joke really he looks like a cross dressing palm tree! Anyway his power was the ability to turn into who ever or what ever he wished. Damned fast to next ability is they have a regenerative ability and they are immortal only three things can kill them. A hellhound which we are thank god and if you can find it a piece of their corps combined with a special transmutation circle. The last one is to keep killing them till they stay dead. This method is the hardest but the most fun in my opinion. But lucky for many this rarely happens and there are different ways to make them" _She explained.

Naruto nodded **"So what happened to the people who did human transmutation?"** he asked though he regretted it immediately.

"_What didn't happen is the question. They either lost their minds, limbs, innards, bones, or where swallowed up completely by the gate. I even seen one be left skinned alive! Pore bastard was still breathing when it coughed him out. I ended up killing him out of mercy lucky him he was to far gone into his own madness to feel the pain."_ She shivered as the memory's came _"Those who lived usually gained something as well. Like the ability to us Alchemy without transmutation circles and a good memory and so on but still. Anyway I suggest you us that nose of yours and find a city. We can work or way from their. Now back to that Library I finally found that chain I was looking for."_ She said.

Naruto tilted his head **"Why would you need a chain?"**

_"You'll see when you fall asleep now get your scrawny tail movin! You really don't want to be out here during a sand storm."_ She instructed and with that he was off.

Inside Mind scape

Akane glared at the massive doors which bared the Library. Iron chains with links as big if not bigger than her holding them shut. Holding out her right hand it ignited with black fire and she cackled madly.

"No one shall stop my grandson from gaining what is rightly his. Not the Shinigami, Not the council the god dame Third or **ANYONE!**" and with a feral roar the chains shattered and the path to restoring Naruto's mind began.

To be continued

Now then Chapter 3 is almost complete so just hold on for a little bit and it will be up. Now then as another announcement to Toonami fans that don't know Toonami is back up baby and Tom is flying the Absolution! It airs Saturday nights and has a lineup of cool anime including a full hour of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Cowboy Bebop Ghost in the shell and more. Check it out. And to quote the people who made this all happen 'Toonamis back Bitches!' Thanks Adultswim!


End file.
